The Maid Who Saw It All
by bowlerhatfringe
Summary: Ichigo really thought what happened wasn't his fault; it was Gin's. YAOI, PWP, GINXICHIGO.


**Title: **The Maid Who Saw It All  
**Pairing:** GinxIchigo  
**Summary:** Ichigo really thought what happened wasn't his fault; it was Gin's.  
**Warnings:** Yaoi, blow job, PWP, public, poor waitress, slight hint of sadism, if you can even call it that.  
**Word Count:** 1582 (not including A/N's)  
**Song:** _Trouble is a Friend_ Artist;_ Lenka_ Album; _??_  
**In Tribute To:** The latest chapter of _Bleach._ The GinxIchi vibes were killing me. X3

**A/N:** Personally, I think I could've worked harder on this but it's 10:57pm and this idea wouldn't leave me until I wrote it. -__- Certain people (ahem if you're reading this you know I'm talking about you, miss awesome sauce) have being giving me EFFING AMAZING MUSE but I need to update Down The Rabbit Hole before anything else, roflmfaooo!! I need to make a check list!! :D Oh and I encourage you guys to take the yaoi questionaire from my profile! I'd love to see how you guys answer!! :D

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Bleach_ in any way, shape, or form. I only use the plot and its characters for my own, evil personal amusement! Yayyyerzzz!!!  


* * *

It had started out innocently enough. Honestly.

Ichigo and his secret lover, Gin, had decided to go have dinner at a casual dress up restaurant. Gin came in a white dress shirt and jeans whereas Ichigo came in a navy cotton sweater, the v-neck showing off some tanned muscle and skinny dark jeans showing off his ass. All in all, Gin loved it. Which was why an evil, kinky plan popped up into his plotting little brain.

Unbeknownst to Ichigo, of course.

So as Ichigo was looking through the menu; when Gin began to nudge at his foot he smiled the slightest and nudged back. This went on and on until it was a full on fledged game of footsy. Ichigo was surprised however as Gin's bare foot, no longer sandal clad, suddenly reached his thigh and rubbed softly. Ichigo blushed and tried to nudge his foot away but Ichigo _hadn't_ expected the foot to rub his crouch.

The reason why he was enjoying such fantastic, tingly strokes and fierce rubs was not because of his stupidity if being unable to control Gin, rather, Gin being unable to control his hormones.

_This _was what Ichigo kept reminding himself over and over again. He was for sure NOT the one in fault here for what was happening. Ichigo whined lowly as that sinful foot rubbed him harder, toes curling and causing him to give an unmanly squeak every so often. Ichigo leaned forward, stifling his embarrassing whimpers and moans with the sleeve of his navy cotton sweater; not wanting any of the other customers to hear. Ichigo's eyes snapped shut as the unclothed foot stroked up and down slowly, the sensation of his jeans rubbing against his arousal making his eyes roll into the back of his head. With a labored heavy pant, Ichigo's eyes fluttered open as his other hand, white knuckled, gripped the edge of the table _hard_. Ichigo saw those honey eyes on him and he felt like he was about to swoon; topple over the table and pass out; shriek in pleasure...just...just _something_! Gin gave Ichigo a mischievous smile, suddenly, before he slipped on a silver presence cloaking bracelet. Ichigo cocked an orange brow as Gin duck down, pulling at the table's cover so Ichigo's upper legs were hidden. Ichigo gave the table cloth a astonished look (hoping his looks could burn through and reach Gin) as he heard the faint unzip of his dark jeans. Then he felt it.

A hot, wet, _sinful_ tongue tracing slowly up his cock, a firm hand holding his eagerly dripping and hardening erection up. Ichigo gave a low, low whine; biting his lip harshly as his face burned up like a cute flaming inferno. A waitress passed the table, halting at when she saw the face Ichigo was making.

"Are you alright, sir?" she asked, eyes on him concernedly. "Can I get you some water or...?" Ichigo fought the urge to close his eyes and throw his head back with a scream as Gin sunk down on his member, sucking at it teasingly and varying with his suctioning of his mouth. Ichigo didn't answer right away, but as Gin moved off his length Ichigo, with a shake of his head, managed to cough out a "No, I'm fine thanks!"

The waitress looked at him a bit doubtfully, but left nonetheless assuring him if he needed anything, just give her a shout. Ichigo thanked the heavens she left, because at that exact moment Gin started sucking on the side of his cock, his other hand stroking the side left unattended as lips sucked and rubbed him. Ichigo let out a small mewl, Gin quietly chuckling causing fleeting, tiny vibrations to travel through Ichigo's swollen dick. Gin repeated the process on the other side before moving down, nosing around a thatch of orange hair. Gin smirked, licking up Ichigo's cock again and this time slowly dip his tongue into the slit. Gin was having a grand time amusing the little redhead vizard.

Ichigo, on the other hand, was cursing his secret lover's name with all his heart; glaring vehemently at the table causing passerby customers to turn pale and walk away quickly. Ichigo's eyes watered with ecstasy built up from the strange arousing feeling of doing something so positively naughty in public; and he hiccuped causing the same waitress to worriedly give him a glass of water. As Ichigo gulped it down, hoping it would calm himself, Gin suckled on one of Ichigo's balls, causing the vizard boy to quietly groan. The waitress didn't hear thankfully, and she skilfully whipped out a notepad and paper.

"So sir, are you waiting for someone or can I take you order?"

"N-_nn_o. I-I'll be ordering." Ichigo quickly skimmed over the menu, and placed it back on the table; feet pressing hard against the ground as he stilled himself in effort so his constant shivering and shaking wasn't visible. "I'll have the _sss_ushi platter and str-rawbe_rrr_y daiquiri, please."

"Coming right up sir!" she paused, before biting her lip. "If there is _anything_ at all, please holler for me."

"W-will do. T-t_tt_hank_yyy_ou."

The waitress waved, heading to the kitchen to place the order. Thankfully, Gin and Ichigo had gotten a stall in the back and Ichigo immediately let his hands fly under the table as Gin sucked his dick back into his slippery mouth; wet appendage swiping his engorged length constantly. Ichigo made his arm shift upwards so the table cloth was up slightly, revealing Gin who was bobbing his head up and down quickly. Ichigo moaned at the sight; hands curling with Gin's silvery tresses of hair. Gin laughed around Ichigo, causing the boy to arch his back and buck forward. Gin didn't stop him, bob his head in a nodding sort of way to allow Ichigo to control his head, if only for a bit. Ichigo gave Gin a thankful, teary eyed look as he bucked gently into the moist cavern.

Ichigo quivered, knees shaking horribly. "_Ahhhh_..._Ginnn_! _Mmm__!!" _Ichigo whispered, Gin groaning around him as he heard his name said so desperately; so needy. Gin suddenly pulled away and Ichigo gave the man a confused, pouty look. Gin smiled.

"Aw, do ya want more?" the man teased, eyes opening fully causing Ichigo to melt in his seat. Ichigo feebly nodded his head; hand moving to his mouth as his chewed on his thumb, stifling a whine as Gin's tongue flicked the head of his erection. Gin began sucking vigorously, deep throating him every so often. Gin's perceptive ears caught a low, sensual breathy sigh and his control was crushed; his sadistic side taking over him.

Ichigo, who had just received his food and was left basically alone in the back as the last couple left the back tables, slapped his hands over his mouth, chopsticks as well, when a finger dug into the head of his dick. The fingernails moved down, carefully clawing in a way that caused pleasurable pain. Ichigo secretly loved it; Gin's sadistic side turned him on badly. Gin's hands retreated and Ichigo relaxed as he sucked him again, then his teeth began to scrape as his lips dragged.

Ichigo came, spurts of semen entering Gin's mouth as he greedily swallowed every last drop. Gin tucked Ichigo back into his pants, sliding the bracelet into his pocket and sitting back into his chair. As he looked at Ichigo, he expected a look of fury mixed with arousal. Instead, he had a half-glance filled with pure fear and panic. Gin's eyes shut and he tilted his head to the side, and Ichigo buried his head into his arms, ears going a deep shade of red. Gin looked, eyes opening _very_ slightly, as he saw a young woman who just dropped her pad in shock.

The waitress.

She tripped over her own words, looking at Ichigo with a flustered face before scampering away with an embarrassed look. Ichigo looked up at Gin, _now_ proceeding to glare. Gin pouted, cupping Ichigo\s chin and joining their mouths. Gin coaxed Ichigo into kissing him, and Ichigo sighed. An innocent, loving kiss...which turned heat as Ichigo suckled at the appendage in his mouth; high off the taste of himself and Gin. Gin gave a small groan, clutching the back of Ichigo's head and deepening the kiss. Gin broke their kiss, staring at his lover who looked flushed and sweaty. With a grin, he rubbed the pad of his thumb across Ichigo's plump and swollen lips, Ichigo's tongue flicking at it. Gin chuckled darkly, eyes opening and Ichigo felt like he was drowning as he stared into pools of gold-yellow.

"I think we should finish this somewhere else, yea?"

Ichigo nodded his head, licking his lips and no longer mad at Gin. Gin pulled Ichigo up from his seat, Ichigo placed some yen on the table- enough to cover the bill - and Gin dragged him to the nearest love hotel. Needless to say, as Gin threw Ichigo on the bed and Ichigo spread his legs wide open; they went many rounds that night. Gin bringing Ichigo to the brink harshly _every. single. time_.

The waitress, after her shift however, had gone home that night confused. She wasn't quite to sure how to...process what happened, but with a shrug, she grabbed a beer and tried to wash away the events. Her remedy; getting smashed.

She didn't feel to fond about the idea of being the maid who saw it all.

* * *

**A/N: **So if you haven't guessed it yet, I love writing kinky situations. XD Just because it's so amusing!! XD I haven't bothered to spell check it or look over for any grammatical/plot errors so forgive me if you find bucket loads of them. -__- As always, thank you for reading and please drop a review if you can! 8D

Ending Quote: "I thought you were interesting but now I think you're just creepy!" - Gin, Bleach (sorry if it isn't the direct quote, loolllzz!)

Katrina Tora ;3


End file.
